The Heart of His Obsession
by Cheyanne Cullen
Summary: Bella meets Edward after she takes a nasty fall on campus. But is Edward the true gentleman he shows her or is there a darker side behind the facade? Rated M just to be safe.
1. Prologue

The Heart of His Obsession

Prologue

She was beautiful, absolutely stunning. She had to be an angel sent from the heavens. She had a heart shaped face with brown doe like eyes. Her mahogany hair shined like a halo around her as the wind floated through it. She was breath taking. Never had I met anyone like her and I wanted her. God did I want her.

I watched her as she ran across campus always glancing down at her watch. What ever she was late for didn't stop her from paying attention to where she was going . All of a sudden she missed the few steps in front of her. Her body lurched forward as she let out a startled shriek. There was no one around to help her, anyone that could have, had already booked it for class. I jogged over to her as she fell on her hands to try and soften the fall. "Damn it." she softly muttered.

I leaned down to see if I could be of any assistance to her. After all I needed my angel's name. "Are you ok?" I asked her. She looked up at me and shook her head. I was alarmed, she was hurt. "Can you tell me where it hurts?" I began to skillfully run my hands over her body. "No, I'm fine..really. I'm just clumsy. You can stop now." Her soft voice gave me goosebumps."I really should get going." she said. I looked down and she was cradling her hand. "May I see....I'm sorry, what's your name?" "Bella" she said, as I held out my hand, she tentatively placed it in mine. There was an electric shock go throughout my entire body. That's when I knew she was destined to be mine, whether she knew it or not.


	2. Chapter 1 The Beginning

_Previously_

_I'm sorry, what's your name?" "Bella" she said, as I held out my hand, she tentatively placed it in mine. There was an electric shock go throughout my entire body. That's when I knew she was destined to be mine, whether she knew it or not. _

BPOV

I woke up this morning thinking that for once I might make it throughout the day without any incidents. Apparently, today wasn't the day. I left my studio apartment with enough time to grab a cup of coffee at the neighborhood Starbucks and head to campus. What I didn't count on was the previous night rain causing a wreck on the way there. **When I finally arrived, I0 minutes had already passed by.**

"Shit, I'm late." I muttered.

I grabbed my bag and began to jog across the campus all the while trying not to spill my coffee or drop anything. Most importantly, not to fall. I had just glanced down for the umpteenth time at my watch when a set of stairs failed to come into my view causing me to crash down onto the pebble ground. I let out a startled shriek and tried valiantly to brace myself. **The first thing I felt was a tingle in my wrist. **I glanced at it for a moment and realized it had started to swell.

"Damn it."

"Are you ok?" I heard a soft velvet voice ask me. I looked up at the man kneeling beside me. Talk about drop dead gorgeous. He had bronzed like hair that stuck out every direction, he was lean but definitely could tell he worked out. His arms were toned and he had pale skin. When I finally looked up at his face I gasped. It was like he was a Greek god. Everything about him screamed gorgeous. He had a concerned expression on his face as he waited for me to answer. I shook my head to bring me out of my daze. I must have took too long because he was asking me if I was alright and if I could tell him where I was hurt as he started running his hands over me. "No, I'm fine..really. I'm just clumsy. You can stop now." I said quietly. I tried to get him to see that I was alright. Even though my wrist throbbed. "I really should get going." I said. I tried to get up but it was useless. I still had my hand cradled close to my chest.

He held out is hand and asked, "May I take a look?" At first I was hesitant. I didn't even know him. Then he asked me for my name. Patiently waiting for me to answer. "Bella." I said as I hesitantly placed my hand in his. It felt like a shot of electricity go through me. I have never felt anything like that before. He skillfully ran his fingers over my hand and wrist. After a few moments of his examination I asked, "Are you a doctor?" He smiled at me and for the first time** I noticed his eyes were a brilliant topaz.** Never had I seen a more beautiful person. "Actually I am."He said. "Oh, well, seeing how your a doctor and you know my name, It might be beneficial for me to know yours." I said. He let out a musical laugh and said, "Your right, my deepest apologies, mia bella ragazza. My name is Edward Cullen. Now that we are properly acquainted, I think I need to make sure your wrist isn't fractured or broken. If you want, I can drive you." I looked at him as he helped me to my feet. He had already grabbed my bag and had his arms ready to guide me. I contemplated for a moment before I thought he was harmless. Little did I know that there was more to Edward Cullen and I didn't realize that until it was too late

Author's Note: So I forgot to say this last time.

Disclaimers: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with it. That belongs to SM!

I do not have a beta and therefore say all mistakes our mine. I do hope that having the story in either Bella's POV or Edward's makes it easier to understand who is talking and who isn't. If not, please let me know and I'll figure out a easier way of writing it.

One more thing...this is my second story and it's gonna be COMPLETELY different from In My Arms Instead. It won't be all fuzzy and warm and it will get dark and creepy. He's going to stalk Bella, he's going to be obsessed with her. When people do that, they get crazy. Trust me, I know. Not just because of what I've studied and seen, but I've also been through it. Hence the reason why I have it rated M. Please keep this in mind. I will notify you at the beginning of the chapter if it's going to be intense so...you are forewarned. :) Please enjoy and I love reviews! :) OH..yeah!!! I know ...sorry sorry...yes I know it's short. Hopefully I can make it longer next time. I just wanted to get something out to you all! ENJOY!


	3. Chapter 2

_Previously: _

_I looked at him as he helped me to my feet. He had already grabbed my bag and had his arms ready to guide me. I contemplated for a moment is intentions than I realized he was harmless. Little did I know that there was more to Edward Cullen that I didn't realize until it was too late._

Bella's POV

Edward guided me to his car and opened the front door he skillfully placed in me in the front seat and when he was sure I was comfortable he shut the door. He was in the driver's seat already on his way towards the hospital. It had felt like I hadn't even blinked. As he drove, I glanced over at him; Edward startled me when I realized he was staring at me. It wasn't just a look over it felt like a glare. I quickly looked away and used my hair to shield my face. My insecurities quickly raced to the surface and my only hope was that the hospital entrance wasn't too much further.

EPOV

She smelled heavenly. I kept staring at her trying to get a read on her mind, yet nothing came. It was slightly annoying. She glanced up at me and quickly looked to her hand as her hair shielded her face from my vision. I had a fairly decent idea as to why I wanted to kill her and worship her all at the same time. She was my singer.

I truly wished I could have talked to her, but for her safety, I needed to stay quiet. I'm sure she thought I was rude or maybe perhaps she liked it better that way. I shrugged at my internal debate as I pulled up to the back of the hospital and for the first time since our meeting my angel spoke.

"Why are we pulling up to the back? Shouldn't we go into the front?"

I breathed her scent in and tried to keep the venom from pooling in my mouth as I answered her.

"I work here."

I quickly opened the door and raced at a human pace to the opposite side of my car. She had already undone the seat-belt and was about to open the door with her other hand. I opened it before she had the chance to and helped her to her feet. As we went towards the door my hand brushed up against her lower back and I guided her through the door. I heard her gasp and I had hoped it was because she felt the same spark of electricity that I felt every time I touched her, yet, I felt that it was more because of the coldness of my hand than anything else.

As I approached one of the exam rooms a nurse came towards me.

"Dr. Cullen, to what do we owe this unexpected visit on your day off?"

Her name was Jessica and I hated her whiny voice. It irked me. However, I knew I needed to tend to Bella's arm as she shifted on her feet from the pain emitting from her wrist.

I sighed annoyingly and Jessica got the hint.

"If you need anything Dr. Cullen please let me know."

She hurriedly ran down the hall as I pushed open the door and placed my hand on Bella's back and ushered her into the exam room.

"You know," Bella said, "You didn't have to be rude to her."

I chuckled for a moment,  
"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew what she was thinking."

I knew I was toying with her and I really hadn't intended on making it so easy but it was out now. I had to stifle my laugh as confusion adorned her beautiful face.

"Wait, what?" She said.

"Never mind, Bella, let's look at your wrist shall we?"

She pursed her lips and then held out her wrist. After some X rays I had determined that her wrist was severely sprained. I wrapped it with an ace bandage and grabbed a brace and proceeded to wrap that around her wrist as well.

"Um...I'm not trying to tell you how to do your job, Dr. Cullen...but...

She paused and I interrupted her.

"Dr. Cullen sounds like my father, please call me Edward."

She smirked for a moment

"Alright then, Edward. You really don't have to wrap up my wrist twice, I'm sure the ace bandage is quite sufficient. "

I looked at her for a moment and realized that my beautiful Bella was a kitten trying to be a lioness. She didn't like to be fussed over and it was evident on her face as well as her tone, although polite, she was ready to counter if she needed to. It was then I knew I'd have my hands full with the girl. I mentally began formulating how I was going to tame my little lioness and claim her as mine.

BPOV

It irked me to no end when people would fuss over me. I was clumsy, it was something that I have dealt with since the day I was born. With Edward though, it felt like he had to. Like I was his to take care of and the thought alone made me feel ridiculous. I mean seriously, here was this gorgeous man and he was worried about me? Hardly seemed right. I shot him a look as he applied not one but two braces around my wrist. The ace bandage was enough.

"Um...I'm not trying to tell you how to do your job Dr. Cullen...but...."

I didn't even get the chance to finish my sentence before he interrupted me.

" Dr. Cullen sounds like my father, please call me Edward."

I smirked at him, amused that he thought I was trying to make him appear old.

"Alright then, Edward. You really don't have to wrap up my wrist twice, I'm sure the ace bandage is quite sufficient."

I hadn't meant for it to come out bitchy. Nonetheless, I think he took it that way because his gaze became intense and his eyes were pitch black. Wait, what? His eyes were topaz a minute ago and now there black? I blushed and broke away from his gaze. Mentally tucking that away to dwell on it later. I heard him inhale and exhale deeply and immediately regretted my tone.

"Edward, I'm sorry...I just...I...."

I had no idea why it seemed so hard to even form a sentence. It was as if telling him I had no one to take care of me would have caused him pain. It was utterly absurd.

I cleared my throat and tried again,

" I wasn't trying to be bitchy, Edward, I just never had anyone make such a big fuss."  
His head snapped up and I heard him mutter what sounded like, "damn fools, but I couldn't be for sure. He said it so fast that it almost seemed as if he was talking but not at the same time. It was definitely on the weird scale.

"Bella, I'm a doctor, this is what doctor's do. Besides, now you can have someone to make a big deal."

He seemed to be angry about something and honestly being in that close of proximity to him was intoxicating. I tried very hard to breathe and prayed that this whole fiasco would just hurry up. He squeezed my good hand and I looked up at him.  
"You seemed to be lost in thought. I was afraid to startle you. Your all done. It should heal up just fine. Do me a favor though, try not to be so reckless."

I was still looking at our adjoined hands and reveling in the electricity that flowed between us. However, the second he made that comment, I shot my face up to his. He looked annoyed, angry even. He was actually scaring me. I tried to remove my hand from his and his grip just seemed to get tighter. I whimpered in pain and he growled. I took a few calming breaths and looked back up at Edward.

"Edward, your..um..I mean..I...

"Jeez Bella just spit it out." He demanded.

"Your cutting of the circulation to my fingers!" I screeched.

He immediately released my hand and started pacing around the room. I was confused. What the hell is wrong with this guy? I wondered. It was odd. I was afraid of him, yet, I couldn't be afraid of him. I didn't know what type of pull I had to Edward Cullen, but I was going to find out.

**Author's Note: YAY! A new chapter! Ok so..here's the deal. I have had mixed reviews about Edward being a vampire or not being a vampire. Truthfully there are a lot of both out there. So, I'm actually working on a different story where our dear Edward is human vs. vampire. I had already started writing this chapter and it made more sense I guess to make Edward a vampire. I really hope it doesn't disappoint and once I have a few more chapters of the other story and a nice title I will post it. I am in the works of hopefully getting a beta. This story may be revised once I secure one..but until then..all mistakes our mine and thank you to my lovely friend Lauren for proofing. Also BIG thank you to everyone reading this story or adding it to their favorite or what have you. It means the world to me. XOXO~Cheyanne~**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. Sorry for the delay people but it's for all good reason I promise!

_Previously~_

_"Edward, you're...um...I mean...I…" _

_"Jeez Bella just spit it out." He demanded. _

_"You're cutting of the circulation to my fingers!" I screeched. _

_He immediately released my hand and started pacing around the room. I was confused. What the hell is wrong with this guy? I wondered. It was odd. I was afraid of him, yet, I couldn't be afraid of him. I did not know what type of pull I had to Edward Cullen, but I was going to find out._

**Bella's POV**

Edward continued to pace around the room. The faster he paced the more he seemed like a blur to Bella. Each time he would turn and face her, even if it was for a fraction of a second, she could only catch single words. Nothing he was saying was making any sense. He was muttering incoherently to himself.

"Well, Edward, this has been fun. A real blast but I really need to get going. It was a pleasure to meet you. I um...I wish you the best and thank you so much for helping me." Bella carefully grabbed her bag and eased herself off the exam table.

She stole a glimpse at Edward one last time and began walking towards the door. She pulled on the door handle but it refused to open. She jiggled it a few times and found it was locked. She looked down and saw it was one of those locks that you needed a key to open. Dumbfounded she spun around only to have Edward inches from her face.

"Where are you going to go Isabella?" Edward asked.

"Your only means of getting here was myself. What makes you think that I will let you leave?" Bella looked at Edward flabbergasted.

"Let me leave? Last time I checked your not…" Bella looked up at Edward and saw he had a horrible expression on his face.

"That's not what I meant. I just meant that I did not want you to leave without making sure you were safe, that's all. I don't trust cabs not with a beautiful woman like yourself and it would make me feel much better if I were to escort you home." Bella sat there for a moment realizing there was no malice and nodded her head in consent.

The whole way to the car, he kept his hand on the small of her back. He opened the door for her and she stepped in quietly. He shut the door, got in on the driver's side, and began to drive away from the hospital parking lot.

Bella was biting her lip and fidgeting with her fingers as she contemplated how to ask Edward up to her apartment for dinner. She really had no experience in this field. Her biggest fear was he was going to think she was easy and it would be the end of it.

They pulled up outside of her apartment and as Edward began to park the car, Bella nervously blurted out, "Edward would you like to have dinner with me?"

For a moment, Bella thought the silence was due to Edward's thinking. She then realized that maybe it wasn't that reason at all. She looked at him and his expression was nothing. She quickly tried to cover up her embarrassment.

"Well, thank you - for everything...um...nice meeting you," she stuttered out.

Bella quickly exited out of the car and hastily made her way up to her second floor studio apartment. After fumbling with her keys, she managed to unlock the door. She didn't even care that she had not given Edward the chance to say anything. It was just too embarrassing to think about. She went into her apartment and made way to her bedroom.

"I am a complete idiot!" she yelled as she flung herself on her bed and just cried herself to sleep.

Bella was startled awake by the sound of her alarm screeching in her ears. She moaned as she looked at the digital timer telling her she was late, yet again. With one swift motion of her wrist, the memories of yesterday came rushing back. She sighed as she remembered the beautiful doctor that came rushing to her aid. The same one she had managed to embarrass herself in front of. Quickly, she scrambled out of bed, rushed into the first pair of leggings she could find and finished off with her favorite teal tunic dress.

She was less than thrilled that she would have to forgo her usual coffee stop if she had any hope of getting to her class on time. After pulling her hair into a messy bun on top of her head, she grabbed her bag and headed for the door. Just as she was about to step out, a paper bag on the ground caught her attention. Inside she discovered a large cup of her favorite coffee, a pumpkin muffin and a napkin that was written on.

It said simply, 'Late again?' in elegant scripted handwriting.

Bella pondered for a moment who would have left the breakfast at her door. Since she was already running late she decided to ponder it further later. She pocketed the note and ran down the stairs only stumbling once before she reached the bottom. At least she did not spill the coffee. Half an hour later she rushed into her class managing to make it in just before the teacher did.

As much as she would have loved to pay attention to the class she found she couldn't, instead she spent the next hour glancing out the window. Thoughts of Edward danced through her mind as she tried to put the pieces of her Edward puzzle together. None of the pieces seemed to fit together correctly. For a brief second she thought she might have seen Edward standing near the large tree that was easily viewed from her seat. However, she quickly dismissed the thought when she glanced back and he was gone.

When class finally ended, she made her way to her next class across campus but she could not shake the feeling as if someone was watching her. To her dismay, she would eagerly look around to find no one was there. Why couldn't she stop thinking about the god like creature that she now knew as Doctor Edward Cullen?

Like her first class, she spent the next one thinking, this time about the breakfast and the note she now rubbed through the material of her tunic. Why would someone leave it for her?

**Edward's POV**

Edward was speechless when Bella bolted from the car after inviting him in. It had never crossed his mind that she would even want that. Of course, he could never share a meal with her it was not physically possible. For hours, he sat outside of her building listening to her cry then drift off into an uneasy sleep. He had no problem hearing her every move as she tossed and turned. When he heard her sweet voice mumble his name, he could not stop himself from going to her side.

Before he even gave it a though to whether he should he found himself on her window ledge opening the window enough for him to slip in. As a moth drawn to a flame, he found he couldn't stop his feet from moving to her bedside. There laid his angel, she was his alone and he vowed to make her see it. Even as the venom pooled in his mouth and the burn in his throat flared, he knew he wanted more than just her blood; he wanted her blood, her body and her love.

Unlike every other night of his long existence the hours slipped by too quickly. With one last deep torturous intake of breath, he slipped out of her window and onto the ground below. He knew she would be running late after tossing and turning all night. As quickly as he dared, he jogged down the street to her favorite Starbucks and asked the young girl behind the counter if she knew Bella. The waitress of course knew Bella from her daily visit and was more than happy to provide him with her usual order. After tossing her an outrageous tip, he sprinted back to Bella's door where he left the offering on her doormat. Just before he turned to walk away, he heard her wretched alarm going off. His angel should never have to be jarred awake. She should caressed awake by his hands.

Before he could be discovered, he jumped into his silver Volvo and sped off towards her school. He anxiously waited for his chance to see her again. Bella did not disappointment him. Late like yesterday, she stumbled through the campus carrying his offering. Only today, she managed not to fall on her way to her first class. Tucked behind a large tree in the courtyard he listened to her every sigh and breath. The one time he dared a peek she glanced out the window but before she could look again, he concealed himself again.

He followed her from one class to the next always staying hidden. At times like this, he was thankful he did not get tired or need to sleep. When his phone vibrated in his pocket, he had a sneaking suspicion who it was and he was right. With a glance at the caller ID, he confirmed his suspicion; it was indeed his sister Alice. He choose to ignore it, he did not want to hear what the know it all pixie had to say about his mating practices. She had her mate, she was happy. Why shouldn't he be happy too?

After the twentieth phone call he snarled as he answered it, "WHAT?"

"Don't do it Edward," he sighed heavily.

"Don't do what?" He growled in response.

"You know what I am talking about; you're stalking her like prey."

"Stay out of this Alice," he snapped the phone shut and crushed it into tiny particles.

He knew she was right, he was, but that would not stop him. He would make Bella see they were meant for each other. Thankfully, Bella exited her last class of the day and distracted him from his thoughts of dismembering Alice. Carefully he followed her home and watched as she made her way inside. After shimmying up a tree outside her window, he watched as she spent her evening alone. He remained perched on the limb until he had no choice but to go to work at the hospital. Usually he enjoyed working the nightshift but not when it interfered with his time with his Bella.

Punctual as always he entered the ER at eleven sharp only to be accosted by none other than Jessica, "Good evening Doctor Cullen," she shrilled.

"Jessica, when are you going to get it in to that thick skull of yours that I will never be attracted to you?" She stepped back momentarily stunned by his harshness.

"I - but - you're so mean…," she stammered out as she dashed away in tears.

He knew it was going to be a long night if one errant thought from Jessica could unhinge him. Just the sheer thought of not seeing Bella for the next eight hours had his stomach in a knot. Even though he knew his time in this charade was almost over, he knew, for now the façade must remain in place.


	5. Chapter 4

_Previously: _

_He knew it was going to be a long night if one errant thought from Jessica could unhinge him. Just the sheer thought of not seeing Bella for the next eight hours had his stomach in a knot. Even though he knew his time in this charade was almost over, he knew, for now the facade must remain in place._

Edward finally was off at 5 am. It had been a long night in the busy ER. If he were human, he would have been exhausted. Of course, he kept up the charade and pretended to yawn and complain of a neck ache.

Jessica tried again to talk to him, "Dr. Cullen would you like to grab some coffee?"

"No, I'm going home to relax," he quickly dismissed her.

"I could help you out with that," when she offered him a massage, he had finally reached his toleration limit.

He informed her that, "The hospital has a strict no fraternizing policy and I would turn you in, without any hesitation if you even look at me again."

Finally, her thoughts turned into other things other than chaining him to a bed and flogging him to grant some type of sexual gratification. He actually shuddered totally repulsed.

Thankfully, it had been dark still and he was able to race to Bella's house. Edward waited until about 8 am before he went quickly to the local coffee shop and bought Bella her favorite muffin and a large cappuccino. He contemplated between leaving it and actually knocking on her door. Bella actually made his mind up for him.

As he was about to bend down to place it on the doormat, Bella threw open her door and collided with Edward. Her coffee went one way and her muffin crashed to the ground at their feet.

Edward quickly put his arms around her to steady her, and in the process stepped on her muffin. He glanced down at his foot and then his arms as he had Bella completely against him. Bella's scent completely engulfed them both and he inhaled deeply allowing it linger in his unneeded lungs. Being around Bella had helped him control his urges a little bit more. To him it was crucial. The last thing he wanted to do was drain his long awaited mate.

"Edward?" she gasped sharply.

"Hello, I - um, brought you some breakfast, but it would seem you will need another one." His arms lingered in place until she stepped back.

"You're the one who has been leaving me my coffee?"

He sighed, "Yes," he whispered softly and turned to leave.

"Wait! I am late again, but maybe tomorrow, you could come earlier and have coffee with me?" Bella looked into his eyes and seemed to understand.

A smiled played on Edward's lips as he agreed to come earlier the next day. He neglected to tell her that, he would be watching her every movement today, as he had for the last few days.

As Bella rushed to her truck, she couldn't help but think about how Edward had been stopping by and bring her her breakfast. Why had he not just knocked?

For some reason he seemed less intimidating now that she knew he was trying not to be caught. It was almost sweet the way he was trying to care for her. It was also a foreign feeling to Bella; she had never been taken care of.

As the morning dragged on Bella could not stop thinking about Edward and his sweet gesture towards her. How was it so easy for him to disarm her so completely?

From his usual spot behind the tree in the courtyard, Edward watched as she made her way through tedious her day. Seeing her do, the everyday things that humans did fascinated him. Never before had he been fascinated by a human, but then again, she was no mere human. She was his mate; she just did not know it yet. She would have an eternity to know whom she belonged to.

Tonight would be another treat for him, since he was not expected to work at the hospital; he would have the whole night to watch her. Maybe even do it from the comfort of her bedroom.

There was no doubt in Edward's mind that he could get in and observe her without being seen. The idea of being so close to her for such an extended time thrilled him tremendously.

The nasty thoughts of one male human in particular caught his attention,

_'Man - she would look good wrapped around me! She wouldn't even have to enjoy it as long as I did. Maybe at tomorrow nights frat party? There is always someone there with enough GHB to knock a horse. Then again, she would probably want to actively participate. I'll invite her tomorrow morning before the teacher arrives.'_

A possessive snarl emanated from deep in Edward's chest. _'No one touches my mate!' _his mind screamed. It took every once of control he possessed not to shred the boy as he ogled Bella.

_'Something would have to be done about this,' _he started to formulate a plan to keep his mate safe.

This time when the phone vibrated in his pocket, he ignored the pixie. However, he also knew if he wanted to protect her, he would have to wait and decide what to do when the time was right.

Bella dropped her bag next to her seat and sighed. _'This day is dragging on and on,' _she thought. The guy next to her, James brought her out of her musings. She recognized him because he was in her friend Jacob's fraternity.

Come to think of that, ever since Jake had gotten into that stupid fraternity she had not really been able to spend any time with him. James again brought her out of her thoughts, "Bella, hello...earth to you." James waved his hand in front of her face.

She quickly shoved his hand away annoyed. "What do you want James?" She looked at him with disgust. In her opinion, he was a vile waste of being.

Jacob knew this and she sometimes thought that was why he encouraged James, to just irritate the shit out of her. "Wow, you're in a great mood. That's okay; I love it when you're feisty." Bella rolled her eyes and focused on the front of the classes. Hoping that James would get the hint.

Of course, he didn't. "So, there's a frat party on Friday." Bella stopped James from continuing.

"Yes, James, I am well aware of all the parties you guys have. Before you continue, no I don't want to go with you or anyone else or even come anywhere close so please stop wasting your breath." James was about to retort with some nasty comment when a student aide walked in.

"Mr. Banner isn't going to be able to make it today or Friday. You're free to go." Everyone quickly got their things and rushed out of the room.

The only two people left in the room were her and James. Bella grabbed her bag and began to walk towards the door. Just as she reached it, James was suddenly in front of her blocking her only exit.

"You know I'm getting real sick of your self-righteous attitude. There are other girls that would kill at a chance to hang out with me and the guys from the frat house!"

"Yeah, I'm sure they would just kill for a chance to get raped at one of your famous parties. Now, move aside so I can go. I've got things to do." Bella tried to make a move for the door and James blocked her by grabbing her hand.

He brought his other hand up to cup her face and pulled her to him to kiss her. She flung her book bag into him, but all it did was egg him on. "Told you, I like it feisty."

James crashed his lips to hers and moved her up against the wall. She shoved, pushed, and finally she bit his lip. "Agghh! You stupid Bitch!" He flung her into the wall.

He grabbed her cheeks and tried again to kiss her. She stomped on his foot and shot her knee up to his groin. He screamed out at her, "This isn't over yet!"

Bella just kept running out of the building until she collided with a body. She let out a shriek and began to push the person away. All she could think of was James' hands all over her. His lips on hers. "Get off of me!" she screamed.

"Bella...BELLA! Stop it! It's me, Edward! Bella, honey look at me...c'mon baby look at me..." Edward brushed his fingers through her hair and then brought them around her face.

He proceeded to run them up and down her arms in an attempt to calm her. Finally, she was able to breathe and he guided them over to a bench. "Bella, love, tell me what happened. What's wrong?" Bella looked up at him with fearful eyes.

"James, Jacob's fraternity brother, he tried…and…I - I tried...and he…," Bella took a shaky breath and tried again, "James tried to attack me, he kissed me and I was able get away. Then, I ran into you. I didn't hurt you did I?" Edward chuckled at this.

"No, love, you didn't hurt me. Are you okay now; I mean you're not hurt are you?" Bella blushed and looked down, "you shouldn't look down love. I love it when you blush," Edward laughed when it seemed Bella blushed even harder.

"Bella would you like to go out to dinner - with me?" Bella blinked in shock and finally formulated some words. She looked over at Edward's hopeful eyes. She bumped her shoulder against his and playfully asked, "Are you asking me out on a date, Dr. Cullen?" Edward was taken back by her playful banter. She was actually flirting with him.

When Edward did not respond immediately, he sensed her wall coming back up. Her heart rate increased and she ducked her head. "Hmm, I - I mean...it doesn't have to...you know…be...a date...friends go to dinner...I better go...I" Bella tried to pull her hands out of Edward's hands, but he just gripped them tighter.

She started to tear up and Edward pulled her close. "Bella, you misunderstand me. Of course, I want it to be a date. I was just a little taken back because I could have sworn I have told you to call me Edward. Please beautiful, dry up your eyes and look at me." Edward swiped his finger under her eyes and gently dried her tears.

He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "So my love what do you say? Would you go out to dinner with me?" Bella's entire face lit up and she nodded her head against Edward's.

"Yes, Edward, I would love to go have dinner with you." Edward picked up Bella and spun her around all the while hearing her giggle and telling him to put her down.

He reluctantly put her down and they began walking towards his car. "Edward, where are we going?"

"You're done aren't you? For the day?" Edward asked Bella.

She looked at him questioningly. "Yeah, but - how did you know that?"

Edward realized his mistake so he quickly backtracked. "I just figured you were done for the day, after everything that happened, I thought maybe on top of our date tonight, we could go get that coffee and muffin? For a snack before dinner? Only if you want to...I."

Edward ran his hand through his hair and Bella reached out to touch his face. Edward's instincts kicked in and he quickly grabbed her hand.

"Edward, are you okay? Your eyes, they were topaz a moment ago and now they are - pitch black." Edward closed his eyes for a moment and calmed himself down. It wasn't that he was angry. No, he wanted Bella, in every way possible. Gathering himself, he opened his eyes.

Bella was looking at him with concern, "Okay, this - is - different. Now they are topaz again. Are you all right? Are you…"

"I'm fine Bella, just drop it," Edward demanded.

Bella looked at him with wide eyes and nodded her head. "Why don't we skip coffee? I'm not that hungry anyways. If you still want to go to dinner what time do you want to go?" Bella asked.

They had reached Edward's car and he held open the door. "I'll pick you up at 7 pm," Edward stated, "dress casual and make sure you bring a coat."

Bella slid in the seat and Edward shut the door. He went around to the other side and got in. The drive to Bella's apartment went by fast. Edward walked around and opened the car door for Bella. She began walking towards the building and Edward was suddenly in front of her. "Edward, what are you doing?"

"Listen to me Bella; I want you to stay with me. Do you understand? You are not to leave my side."

"What for Edward? What's wrong?"

"Just promise me Bella. Just listen to me and do it. Do not ask questions. You'll find out soon enough," Edward told her.

She looked up at his eyes and once again, they were smoldering, yet, Edward seemed to be pleading with her and she knew in her heart that she could trust him. "Okay Edward, I'll do what you ask."

Edward leaned down and kissed Bella fiercely before breaking away and leading Bella up to her apartment.

**Hello peeps! I have a beta! Her name is nails 233 and she is absolutely AMAZAING! I LOVE her! :) Anyways, things are finally starting to come together and I've started a new story. It's called As If She Never Existed. You should check it out. :) Thanks to everyone reading and BIG thanks to my beta nails 233 because without her this story and my new story would be nothing. :o) Thanks everyone! **


	6. Chapter 5

_**Previously:**_

_"Listen to me Bella; I want you to stay with me. Do you understand? You are not to leave my side."_

_"What for Edward? What's wrong?"_

_"Just promise me Bella. Just listen to me and do it. Do not ask questions. You'll find out soon enough," Edward told her._

_She looked up at his eyes and once again, they were smoldering, yet, Edward seemed to be pleading with her and she knew in her heart that she could trust him. "Okay Edward, I'll do what you ask."_

_Edward leaned down and kissed Bella fiercely before breaking away and leading Bella up to her apartment._

**Present day:**

The whole way up to Bella's apartment, she couldn't keep her hand away from her lips. She was ecstatic, but at the same time, scared out of her mind. She still couldn't figure out Edward or why she seemed to have this electric current go through her every time he touched her. When they finally reached her apartment she realized why he wanted her to stay with him, however, what she couldn't figure out was how he knew this.

"Edward, what is this? What the hell happened to my apartment?" Bella gasped, dumbfounded.

So many emotions were running through her. She looked around her apartment in complete horror. She began to walk toward her bedroom noting that Edward was right behind her. Just as she was about to walk into her room Edward's phone rang.

"Bella, just a sec, I have to take this."

Bella nodded, but still continued forward as she walked into her bedroom and released a silent sob. She stopped just barely in the room. Everything was ransacked. Every drawer pulled out and dumped haphazardly on the floor. Al of her clothes and personal belongings had been ripped or strewn across the room. Her lamp was shattered along with various frames and knickknacks. Her bedding looked like it had been sent through a shredder. Someone completely slashed it up. She looked over to her dresser and saw that her mirror was smashed as well.

Bella hurriedly glanced around for the frame containing the picture of her parents and found it lying on the floor next to the bathroom. She prayed that it was unscathed as she turned it over. However, luck was not on her side as she stared at what used to be their faces. The word "bitch" was scribbled in red repeatedly.

Tears began to pool in Bella's eyes as she remembered the fondness her parents had for one another. She didn't have very many pictures of her parents and this was one of them that she treasured the most. Now it was ruined. She gently brushed away the glass from the frame and held it to her, letting her tears rush down her heart-shaped face. Edward poked his head around the door frame.

"Bella, I've called the police. We should wait for them outside," Edward said, taking a hold of her.

When she tried to pull away, his grasp became steel as he refused to release her.

"Edward, how did you know something was going on in here? I...did...I mean...do you know who did this? Did you do this?" Edward silenced her with a quick kiss on the lips. He then moved to her forehead and placed a chaste kiss there as well.

Still hugging her, he breathed in her scent and spoke, "I didn't. I swear, Bella, but the hairs on the back of my neck were standing on end. Something didn't feel right. I'm sorry I turned out to be right. I'm just glad your ok." Bella cautiously nodded. She didn't buy that for a minute but for now she would agree.

Bella and Edward made their way out into the hall just in time to see the elevator's open up with two police officers. A redheaded female officer with her long mane neatly kept in a tight bun exited first, followed by a male officer with sun kissed skin. They introduced themselves as Officer Victoria Reid and Officer Paul Smith.

"Ma'am, can you tell us what happened?" asked the redhead.

Bella explained everything including the incident that had happened between herself and James in case it was relevant. The officers allowed Bella and Edward in but motioned for them to go stand on the balcony while they checked the rest of the apartment. Break-ins were not a huge priority so the fact that they came at all was a bonus.

"Bella, you should go pack a bag. I can't in good conscious allow you stay here with some psychopath on the loose," Edward pleaded.

"Edward, I don't have anywhere else to go. I'll just have to make due." Bella didn't like having to explain her circumstances.

"I have a spare room you can stay in. It's really no problem my home is quite vast," Edward explained.

"I wouldn't want to get in your way." Bella bit her lip nervously.

"You won't, besides it can be a bit lonely there. I could use the company." Edward's golden orbs twinkled as he thought about her in his house, in his shower, and in his bed.

Granted it would be in his spare bedroom, but he still owned the bed. One day they would make good use of the prop he had purchased for appearances only.

"What about your other lady friends." Bella was fishing for information on his love life. He chuckled at this.

"Since you are my only _lady_, I don't see that being a problem." Edward almost sounding like he was purring when he kissed the back of her hand.

Biting her lip again, she decided to let loose and give it a try. She could always leave if it was uncomfortable. Once the police had secured the scene and told them they would be in touch, Bella and Edward went back inside to retrieve a bag for Bella. Edward locked everything up as Bella packed anything that was salvageable, which wasn't much. Most of her belongings would need replacing.

Edward neglected to tell Bella that he knew who had done this to her. He would know that scent anywhere, he actually made sure to store that scent in his memory. Silently he promised himself he would never let this happen to her again. He would never let anything happen to her.

"Are you ready to go?" Edward asked. Bella looked around the apartment and tears pooling in her eyes.

Edward came toward her and softly wrapped his arms around her. He gently nuzzled her hair and placed a couple of sweet kisses in it.

"Why the tears, beautiful?" Edward asked.

Bella glanced up at Edward. "I don't understand, why would someone do this? What have I done?" Bella tried to choke back the tears.

She didn't want Edward to think she was this blubbering little girl. Edward held her to him and with a tight squeeze he released her so he could take the keys from her. He quickly locked the door and escorted Bella out of the building.

When they were in the comfort of his Volvo, he spoke, "Bella, you have done nothing wrong. Whoever did this could have just been looking for money or valuables." He didn't want to scare her with the real reason.

"Edward, how...I...before we went into the apartment, you changed. It was as if you knew something was wrong. How did you know that?" Bella looked at Edward questioningly.

"Isabella, we have already been over that. Can't you just say thank you and be done with it?" Edward snapped.

Bella quickly averted her eyes letting her hair fell in front of her face. "Thank you," she whispered.

Although in her mind she thought it was odd how every time she questioned something to Edward he would snap at her. She again tucked away that information and decided to play it coy until she could bring it up in conversation without having her head snapped off.

She felt the car stop and heard Edward's door open and closed. She decided to hell with the gentleman act and threw open her door. Just as she was about to, Edward was right there holding out his hand for her to take. Instead she shrugged it off and stepped out in awe as she leaned against the car.

The place was huge. It looked to be at least three levels. There was a driveway that went around the back to what she assumed was the garage. To her left was a set of stairs that led to the front door.

"Isabella!" Edward snapped.

"What!" Bella snapped back.

Edward stared back at her in shock. Bella quickly shook her head. "I'm sorry, Edward. I…,"

Edward shook his head and cut her off, "It's fine. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I was just going to ask if you would like to go inside before it starts to rain."

Edward motioned for the front door and Bella began to move. She stopped and was about to grab her bag only to have Edward hold it up for her.

"Oh, I didn't know you had already gotten everything. I could have gotten it, ya know," Bella said.

"Yes, but you also have a hurt wrist so the less you do the better," Edward countered. "It should be unlocked go ahead and go in."

Bella pushed open the door and walked into the foyer. To her right was a bench where she placed her purse. She began taking off her coat when Edward came from behind, "Allow me," he whispered.

Shivers ran up Bella's spine and she nodded. He helped peel of her coat and placed it on the coat rack.

He grabbed her hand and led her into the kitchen. As they walked through the huge archway, she looked around and felt like it was a kitchen made for Chef Ramsey or Emril. There were stainless steel appliances, a gas stove top with six burners sat in the middle by the far wall. To her right was the pantry and what looked like a butler's pantry leading into the dinning room. She looked to her left and was greeted with huge windows in an spherical shape. A small table sat nestled up to it. An island covered with black granite sat in the middle of the room. While a bar was directly to her left and behind.

She moved around it to see the room behind the bar and it looked like a den. It had a beautiful black baby grand piano in it. Bella noticed that Edward watched her as she took in everything. If this floor was this grand she could only imagine what the rest of the house is like.

Edward finally spoke bringing her out of her daydream. "Here's the kitchen, make yourself at home. The pantry and the refrigerator are completely stocked. So please help yourself." Bella nodded.

Very shyly she asked, "Edward, could I see the rest of the house?"

Edward broke out into a lopsided grin and held out his hand. "Certainly my dear. Right this way."

Bella was right as Edward showed her each floor. The second floor was filled with bedrooms, each having their own bathroom in various shades of blues, golds and reds. It also had Edward's study.

Before they went up to the third floor Edward stopped in front of a closed door and turned to Bella. "Isabella, I have a surprise for you."

Bella looked sternly at Edward, "I'm not a fan of surprises Edward. I…," Edward cut her off.

"I promise this one you will like and it's not like I went out and bought you something. If that makes you feel better."

Truth be told Edward purposely had the room converted into a library filled with first editions of everything, including her favorite classics. However, he wasn't about to tell her that. Bella looked skeptically at him before closing her eyes and held out her hands for Edward to guide her. He was able to move faster with her eyes shut and he quickly ran into the room, threw open the curtains and was back to her in an instant, guiding her into the library.

"Okay, you can open them," Edward said.

Bella opened her eyes hesitantly and then widened in shock. It was huge. "I know how much you like to read and well I thought, that since you were here you could read or study. There's a desk over there in the corner." Edward pointed to the right hand corner.

Beside it was two huge picture windows once again overlooking the forest. Bella was in heaven. She looked around the room and saw a set of stairs going up toward a door on the left hand side.

"Edward, what's that door go to?" Another smile adorned his face and Bella couldn't help but smile back.

"Come, I'll show you." Edward took Bella's hand and placed his other on the small of her back as he led her up the staircase. He opened the door to reveal a huge master suite. To the right of the door was another doorway.

"This door will lead you out into the hallway that will either lead down the stairs or to my room. This other door will lead to your en-suite and behind these curtains," Edward trailed off as he quickly worked to pull back the heavy gold curtains adorning the window. Once they were back it revealed two double doors that led to a balcony.

"Come, I want to show you something," Edward cooed.

Bella walked toward the door and Edward once again reached for her hand. He quickly undid the lock for the balcony and opened the door. He brought Bella through and showed her the covered space. There were a couple of comfy looking wicker chairs as well as a papasan chair with a wicker end table by it. The cushions were all a deep red and it accented the dark wicker chairs well.

"Well, what do you think?" Edward asked.

Bella was speechless. She had no words. She tried to open her mouth and no sound came out. It would open and close without a peep. When Bella made no comment, Edward began getting antsy. He was afraid she didn't like any of it. Nervously he ran a hand through his hair and tugged.

"Well, I mean, I want you to be comfortable here and there's no telling how long you can go back to your apartment." Bella quickly walked up to Edward and tugged at his arms.

He lowered them down until she could slide her hands into his cold ones. The instant their skin touched a jolt went through her. I don't think I'll ever tire of that, she thought.

She looked up into his butterscotch eyes and spoke,

"Edward, this is beautiful. You have a - a - gorgeous home. But eventually, I'll have to go back to my apartment. This,"

Bella motioned around her with a nod of her head,

"is only temporary. I can not thank you enough for this. Really." Bella stopped talking when she felt Edward grip her hands.

His eyes were pitched black. She tried to take a step back but Edward's grip still held strong. She blinked a few times and let out a soft whimper. In an instant it was as if someone had sucker punched him. Edward quickly recoiled, snatching his hands away from hers and searched her face with his eyes. It was as if he was trying to get a read on her. Before she could say anything he was gone.

"What the hell just happened?" she muttered.

She began to walk toward the open door that led to the hallway. Debating if she should look for him, she took a few hesitant steps toward the hallway that led to his room. Hearing absolutely nothing, she took a few more hesitant steps, until finally, she reached his closed door. She was about to reach up her hand to knock when she heard him talking on the other side. She quietly pressed her ear to the door to listen.

"Carlisle, I almost killed her."

Wait, what? Bella thought. How, he was just squeezing her hands a little too tight.

"No, I ran from the room. I've already told you I can't get a read on her thoughts. It doesn't matter, her blood…" Bella abruptly pulled away from the door, her mind reeling.

Backing up as quietly as she could she arrived at the middle of the hallway and turned to run. In her haste however she ran straight into Edward. Caught off guard, she let out a shriek and began to fall back. Edward reached his arms around her and hugged her to him.

"Isabella, I know you were listening. How much did you hear?" Edward asked her.

Bella caught a glance up at him and sighed. His stoic face showed nothing. No emotion whatsoever.

Bella sighed again before she spoke,

"I didn't hear anything. It was muffled."

She couldn't even look him in the face. She was a horrible liar. Instead she tried to focus on keeping her breathing even. Edward however noticed the quicken pace of her heartbeat as well as the shallow breathes she was taking. Without being a mind reader he knew Bella was lying. It was something he would NOT tolerate.

Edward chuckled darkly,

"Oh love. You are a horrible liar."

Author's Note: Sorry everyone. I just started school to get my paralegal certification and that's taking up A LOT of time. Plus everything else that life tends to throw at you. So if the next update is later, now you know why. I'll try to work on both stories a little bit each night but it really depends on my studies. I hope you all can understand. Thank you to those that do! Big THANKS to the readers, to my beta Nails 233 you should check her out. She's amazing! :0) Hope all is well with everyone.


End file.
